Wolfblood Christmas Carol
by Darkfire Galaxy
Summary: In the run-up to Christmas, Bradlington High are putting on a play of A Christmas Carol and Jefferies decides to volunteer Maddy and Rhydian for it. But how will they cope when the play falls on a dark moon?


Wolfblood

A Wolfblood Christmas Carol

"Alright everyone, settle down!" Jefferies ordered as he walked into the classroom, seeming more upbeat than usual. Everyone settled down, curiosity getting the better of them. "Now, Miss Fitzgerald is looking to host a school pantomime this year. It'll be a performance of A Christmas Carol. I'm sure you've seen the flyers in the halls. Anyone doing your Drama BTEC is required to take part but she wants at least six people from each class to volunteer. If I don't get six volunteers at the end of the register, I'm picking on people." Rhydian rolled his eyes as he sat back in his seat.

"You should go for it." Maddy whispered to him playfully as Jefferies started the register.

"Not on your life!" Rhydian growled. Maddy only just managed to stifle a laugh.

"Is there a joke you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Maddy?" Jefferies asked as he looked up from the register.

"No sir." Maddy replied, unable to keep a straight face.

"Well, I can see there's clearly something." Jefferies pressed, fixing her with a stern glare.

"It's okay, sir." Maddy just about managed to wipe the grin off her face. "I was just saying to Rhydian he should volunteer for the play."

"Yeah, I think he'd make a great Bob Cratchit." Kay piped up, looking dreamily at Rhydian.

"No, I seriously hate being on the stage." Rhydian protested, trying not to storm out right there and then.

"Yeah, he'd be better off as someone like Jacob Marley." Tom shrugged. "He's hardly in it."

"I didn't have you pegged as the type to have read A Christmas Carol." Liam sniped at Tom over his shoulder.

"I haven't." Tom shot back. "I watched the Muppets Christmas Carol because they actually did it _right_."

" _Yes_ mate!" Jimi said as he practically applauded. He sat back only to be met with almost disgusted stares from Sam and Liam. "What? Name me _one_ version where they actually did it better than the Muppets. Time's up. That's what I thought."

"Can we please get back to the register?" Jefferies asked impatiently. He scanned the class only to be met with silence. "Thank you!" He carried on with the register while Rhydian let out a relieved sigh at finally being rid of the conversation.

"Don't ever do that again!" he hissed sharply at Maddy under his breath as his eyes flashed yellow for a split second.

"Right, well that's it for the register." Jefferies said as he looked up. "Do we have any volunteers?" Not a single hand was raised.

"I would, sir; but I'm already in it." Kay pursed her lips and glanced at Kara and Katrina.

"We've already put our names down as stage hands, sir." Kara told him as his laser-like gaze swept the class looking for victims. "We'll be doing the performers' make-up and costumes."

"The last thing they should be let anywhere near is fashion." Maddy whispered, causing Rhydian's breath to catch.

"Is something the matter, Rhydian?" Jefferies asked rhetorically.

"No sir." Rhydian replied desperate to just keep his head down and not be bothered.

"Well since you seem so desperate for attention let's get you over that fear of the stage, shall we?" Jefferies grabbed the sheet from his desk and scanned the list of available roles. "Let's see… Well, you're in luck. We're lacking for a Bob Cratchit at the moment. Rehearsals start on Monday."

"Sir, you can't be serious!" Rhydian protested. "I've never acted in my life! Can't I just make the scenery or something? At least I could actually get it looking _somewhat_ realistic!" Rhydian was about to go on protesting but the bell drowned him out.

"Right, Sam and Liam, you'll be playing the charity collectors. Maddy, you'll be playing the ghost of Christmas Past. Jimi and Scott, you'll be Christmas Present and Christmas Future. Everyone clear off. You'll be late for lessons."

"See you later, _husband_." Kay said as she shot Rhydian a flirty wink and blew him a kiss. Suddenly, it hit both the Wolfbloods like a punch. It was plain as day why Kay had mentioned Bob Cratchit. She was playing Mrs Cratchit.

"You devious bit-"

"Let's go, Mads." Rhydian said, grabbing her by the hand and leading her out of class. He basically dragged her down to the dark room and she unlocked the door, letting them both in. Once they were inside, Rhydian slammed the door behind them before turning to her, his eyes blazing yellow.

"Okay, before you start, I totally didn't intend for that to happen!" Maddy backed off quick until her back pressed up against the desk.

"Congratulations." Rhydian's glare seemed to burn right through her. "For the first time since I was two years old and found myself in foster care for the first time, I'm legitimately speechless."

"Okay, I'll admit it went bad, but it's not like you'll be on your own." Maddy reasoned. "I'll be there to make sure you don't lose control and my parents will be in the audience."

"Will they?" Rhydian gave her a pointed glare. "Maddy, losing control of my wolf isn't the problem! Have you forgotten what day it is on the performance day?" The colour suddenly drained from Maddy's face.

"We can't do it." Instantly, she realised what he'd been getting at. "How are we going to stay awake on a dark moon?"

"We never can." Rhydian replied, shrugging. "Look, I'll head over to yours tonight and we'll brainstorm ideas for excuses to get out of this. We'll have to make it something your parents will back up."

"Okay, we'll meet up after school." Maddy nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here or they'll wonder where we were." Together, they left the dark room only to run straight into Kay.

"I thought you'd be there." She flashed Rhydian a grin that sickened him to the stomach. "I'll see you at rehearsals." With that, she walked off. Maddy's eyes flared yellow and black veins raced through her arms. Rhydian quickly stepped in front of her as she lunged, her head slamming into his chest with an audible crack. She staggered backwards dazed as Rhydian grabbed her by the shoulders and brought his mouth to hers. The instant they made contact, she felt her wolf dissipate. Kay turned disdainfully and stormed off.

"Are you okay?" Rhydian asked as he pulled back, checking her forehead over.

"I hate her." Maddy growled. "How the hell did you take that so well? Anyone would think you had a chest made of steel!"

"Oh, my chest muscles aren't made of steel." Rhydian said, reaching into his top pocket. "My pencil sharpener is though."

"That explains it." Maddy muttered as she rubbed the dent in her forehead.

"Look on the bright side." Rhydian leaned forward and gently kissed the spot where she'd hit her head. "At least we'll have our excuse for being late to class sorted now."

Later

Rhydian and Maddy arrived at Maddy's front door and she used her key to let them in. Emma had anticipated Rhydian coming over as he often did on a Friday, so she already had bacon sandwiches set out on the table.

"How was school, cubs?" she asked as they trudged in.

"Is it me, or are Fridays sometimes more hellish than dark moons?" Rhydian muttered as he rested his head on the table and took several breaths.

"Yeah, and it'll be both in two weeks." Maddy nodded, relaxing back. Rhydian let out a sigh of pure despair as he grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a bite.

"What's going on?" Dan asked as he walked in from his workshop, brushing sawdust off his sleeve through the open back door before shutting it.

"We've ended up being volunteered for A Bradlington Christmas Carol." Maddy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and with two of the three Ks doing costumes and make-up and the other one playing my wife, this is shaping up to be twinned with A Christmas Carol Goes Wrong even before you include the fact that December seventh is a dark moon." Rhydian added. "Oh, and let's not forget the fact that Maddy lost control of her wolf when Kay tried to flirt with me, headbutted me in the chest by mistake and ended up doing more damage to herself than anyone else."

"Yeah, in my head I saw it going differently." Maddy nodded.

"Did anyone see?" Dan asked.

"No, everyone else was in lessons and I got in front of Maddy before Kay saw anything." Rhydian told him.

"The point is we need a way out of it." Maddy continued. "The play goes from half six until quarter to nine with the interval. We'll never make it!"

"Maddy, you're not getting out of this." Dan said.

"What?" Maddy and Rhydian yelled in unison. How the hell could their parents expect them to do this on a dark moon?

"From what I heard in my phone call from Mr Jefferies, he only signed you two up after you were disruptive during registration." Dan elaborated. On hearing this, Emma fixed them with a glare so strong it made them both feel two feet tall. "This can be your punishment. There's no better day for it either. Now there's no danger of Rhydian losing control if his wolf on stage since he won't even have it."

"Well, I'm just going to skive it." Rhydian muttered.

"Rhydian, it's really not intelligent to be saying that in front of the adults." Emma smirked as she grabbed her car keys. "Right, I'm just heading down to the shops. Do you want anything?"

"No, we're fine." Maddy said, sounding anything but as she took an angry bite of sandwich.

"Well, we'll help you learn all your lines and everything." Dan assured her.

"That's not the problem!" Maddy protested. "Between the Ks dressing us and doing my make-up and Rhydian hating the spotlight and me hating Kay and…"

"…and someone throwing a chair at me last time I was on stage…" Rhydian added in.

"Yeah, wait… What?" Maddy turned around and looked him over. He wasn't joking.

"Yeah, I managed to get a role someone else wanted to play, so they threw a chair at my head, knocked me out and took over." Rhydian shrugged. "It was about nine foster placements ago."

"That's atrocious." Dan said angrily.

"Yeah, and then humans somehow still think they're a superior species." Rhydian finished his sandwich and grabbed another one.

"It's not about which species is superior, it's about the individuals." Maddy pointed out. "Look at Tom and Shannon. There are some really evil people out there but Tom and Shannon basically redeem all of them."

"No, they're good but not _that_ good." Rhydian stood up and worked the stiffness out of his back.

"Yeah, there are some pretty evil people out there that not even Tom or Shannon can redeem." Dan added as he turned around to a cupboard and pulled out a box decorated with golden pictures of holly. "Now, does anyone want a mince pie? The shop had them on special offer."

"Well, I guess it's never too early." Rhydian muttered.

"Yes please, Dad." Maddy said, grinning at Rhydian as she wrapped one arm around him and subtly hugged him closer, loving the warmth. The air had taken on a definite bite to it. She could tell winter was definitely on the way if it wasn't there already. As she started on her mince pie, she noticed Rhydian had almost finished his already. "Don't tell me you've never had a mince pie before!"

"I have, but it wasn't often." Rhydian told her. "Usually, mine got stolen or someone yelled 'first come first serve' and just took the lot."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that here." Maddy assured him as she also finished up and got up to dump the mince pie cases in the bin. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you do fine in the play and then we'll come back here and relax."

"That sounds amazing." Rhydian nodded. "Okay, you know what? I think I'm up for giving this a try."

Monday

"I'm totally not going to be ready for this." Rhydian groaned as he dropped his head into his hands while Kay made a show of swanning around the fake kitchen in her Mrs Cratchit outfit.

"Rhydian, you'll be fine." Maddy said as she rested a hand on his shoulder, crouching down next to where he was sat on the edge of the stage. She was in a thin white gown which actually reminded Rhydian more of something a hospital patient might wear and seemed just as revealing at the back.

"I really don't want her trying to kiss me." Rhydian whispered so low that only Maddy could hear.

"If she even _tries_ it, she'll be the one dying in place of Tiny Tim." Maddy growled, her veins darkening.

"Be careful." Rhydian whispered back, pulling her close.

"What's going on here?" Miss Fitzgerald asked, storming over to see why people had stopped rehearsing. "Maddy and Rhydian, there is a time and a place…"

"Miss, she's freezing!" Rhydian defended, making up an excuse on the spot. "That costume is far too thin for this time of year!" Maddy deliberately started shivering and cuddled in closer as though desperate for warmth.

"I'll have a word with Kara and Katrina to get her something better." Miss Fitzgerald said, walking towards the setup area. "Maddy, come on." Maddy got up and walked after her to get a better costume. Rhydian turned to watch her go and instantly had to avert his eyes slightly.

"Maddy, you might need a safety pin!" he whispered, knowing that only she would hear him from range.

"What?" Maddy's hand flew to the bottom of her costume. "Oh, for god's sake…!"

"Rhydian, get over here!" Kay called, waving him over impatiently. Rhydian reluctantly got up and trudged over to the fake kitchen.

"What do you want now?"

"We have to rehearse the scene where we're Tiny Tim wants us to toast Scrooge." Kay said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that one of the ones where we have to do a song with the lower school kids?" Rhydian asked, praying he was wrong.

"Don't be such a baby! I'm sure you sing like a bird." Kay grinned at him in a way that made him really wish he was next to Maddy on the edge of the stage again.

"If you mean a crow, then you're spot on." Rhydian muttered drily. "Look, singing and acting aren't my talents, art is."

"Okay, so you basically just memorise the lines of the song and I can leave memos around the kitchen to make sure you know the rest." Kay sighed. "I'll sing each line once, then it's your turn." Rhydian nodded knowing that whether he liked it or not the main thing was that she was helping. Kay started to sing. Rhydian fought the urge to cover his ears and howl in pain. It reminded him of a dying fox caught in a poacher's trap as the dogs set on it. Clearly, singing wasn't Kay's talent either.

"What's wrong _now_?" Miss Fitzgerald stormed over again, clearly not in the mood for any more problems.

"Kay was just showing me how to sing." Rhydian said, managing to play it off and shrug like there was nothing wrong.

"Rhydian, go and find Tom. Tell him he'll be working the auto tuner and we'll give you both microphones." Miss Fitzgerald ordered.

"We have an auto tuner?" Rhydian glanced sideways at her, anticipating the answer.

"We will by tomorrow!" she replied as Maddy walked back over not looking any different.

"So… What were the other Ks supposed to be doing with you exactly?" Rhydian asked.

"They don't have any safety pins and they don't have any more white material." Maddy sighed. "They told me to just put a long white shirt on under it."

"Come with me. I'll get you sorted." Rhydian took her by the hand and led her over to the table with all the materials. "I'll find Tom in a minute, Miss!" he called over his shoulder before getting to work. Gently, he used some scissors to cut a small hole into the back of Maddy's gown near the base on each side and grabbed a piece of string, tying it up tight.

"Now I feel like a Christmas present!" she muttered.

"I'm surprised they don't just let you wear your uniform for this." Rhydian grinned, trying not to laugh at the thought. "It looks like it hasn't been updated in two-hundred years as it is. It's perfect." Maddy burst out laughing too, but the more she thought about it the better it sounded.

"It does sound like a good costume, but I wouldn't dare suggest it to Miss Fitzgerald. She's stressed enough as it is."

"Well, maybe she shouldn't have left it so late to announce the play!" Rhydian said as he grabbed some scrap material and handed it to her. "Here. Stuff that down your front for today. That should keep you warmer. Seriously though, who leaves it this late to put on a play?"

"The school governors only decided early last week we were even doing this." Maddy told him as she gently pulled the neckline of her gown out to push the material down her front. "I think she's doing well all things considered."

"In that case, she's doing amazingly." Rhydian nodded. "That's the best I can do short of draping the stage curtain over you."

"Thanks." Maddy said, really meaning it. "This isn't perfect but it's definitely an improvement."

"I have some plain white t-shirts I can lend you." Rhydian continued as he put the scissors back and rubbed her back to help get some blood flowing. "I might as well. You've taken half my shirts already and you don't usually wear them except to bed."

"They're comfy." Maddy simply replied. "In Winter, I like to put several on at once over the top of one of my nightgowns and bundle up."

"Yeah, well we can discuss it later. I've got to go and find Tom." Rhydian said. He briefly kissed her on the top of her head and turned to leave, texting Tom to find out where he was.

Showtime

After two weeks of gruelling rehearsals, mind-numbing line learning sessions and Maddy's endless jokes about giving him half rations at hog roast night on what she called the Bob Cratchit diet, Rhydian was about ready to give up. The two weeks had flown by about as quick as a dead chicken. Mrs Vaughan had also found out that Rhydian was in the play. She was deeply hurt Rhydian hadn't told her before, but still bought a ticket to go and see it. Maddy said that was lovely, but Rhydian was convinced that she'd done it to spite him.

"Wake up, Welshie!" Jimi snapped, kicking Rhydian in the ankle. Rhydian barely stirred. The dark moon coinciding with a Friday meant it was affecting him more than usual. It had been a challenge to get him out of bed that morning to the point that Mrs Vaughan had to take his temperature.

"What's wrong with them?" Sam asked as he and Liam sauntered over. Maddy was fast asleep beside him with her head resting on his shoulder. "Do you think they're ill?" Jimi reached down and pinched Maddy's arm. She didn't budge an inch.

"No, it's okay guys!" Tom quickly stepped in as soon as he noticed what was going on. "They were up late last night learning their lines. Go and get ready. I've got this." Reluctantly, Jimi, Sam and Liam moved away. They were clearly disappointed that there wasn't going to be drama, so Tom had to be very careful to wait until they were gone before opening his bag, pulling out his lunch box and grabbing the spare packet of ham that he'd stashed for just such an emergency. He held it under their noses before pulling the cellophane back. Instantly, their eyes were open and they were on the alert.

"That smells like heaven." Maddy said unable to help herself.

"Well it's all yours if you can stay awake through the whole show." Tom promised.

"Rhydian, let's get moving!" Maddy started affectionately kicking him to his feet. Her ghost costume had now been upgraded to the original gown, one of Rhydian's white shirts and a pair of white short shorts her mum had picked up for her while shopping. Rhydian was on his feet in an instant and trudged onto the stage ready to face down Scrooge.

"Mr Scrooge…"

"You're very early, Mr Cratchit." Jefferies observed as he peered over his fake glasses at Rhydian. "I have a whole line yet."

"Oh yeah…" Rhydian backed off the stage sheepishly and nearly fell off from not looking where he was going. Maddy managed to catch him and prop him up so that he could get down again properly. He was expecting people to laugh, but he realised he'd been behind the curtain when it had happened so no one had seen.

"How did he end up in the play?" Rhydian asked.

"Justin was sick." Maddy shrugged.

"Bah, Humbug." Jefferies muttered.

"Go, you're on!" Maddy practically shoved Rhydian back up onto the stage and he twisted his ankle as he fell up the stairs. He limped over to Jefferies who looked down his nose at Rhydian.

"Mr Scrooge, the book keepers would like to add another shovel full of coal to the fire." Rhydian said, trying to act scared and only managing to sound incredibly bored.

"Hmm, and how would the book keepers like to be suddenly _unemployed_?" Jefferies practically screamed at the year sevens playing the book keepers. One of them started crying while some others started singing 'This is my Island in the Sun'.

"I believe you've convinced them once again, sir." Rhydian muttered as he trudged back off the stage and jumped down next to Maddy. "This is stupid! It's exactly the same lines as the Muppets used, but with worse acting!"

"Rhydian, where are you?" As soon as they both heard Kay's voice backstage and realised her footsteps were coming their way, one glace at each other told them they had the same idea. Their lips met in a furiously passionate kiss that was deliberately to make even more of a show than Jefferies was trying to on stage. As soon as Kay saw them, she burned red with fury. "Rhydian, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a minute with someone I love." Rhydian shrugged, knowing his choice of words would get under Kay's skin.

"Yeah, well you should be getting ready to go on stage!" she snapped. "Save all of that for later when _we're_ on set."

"Kay, I'd rather hold mistletoe over a komodo dragon." Rhydian rolled his eyes as he made his way back up onto the stage. "Excuse me, Mr Scrooge, but it appears to be closing time."

"Very well, Bob." Jefferies nodded as he closed his book and put down his quill that Miss Fitzgerald had made out of a feather from a pigeon that had been attacked by a fox in her garden earlier that month. "I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning."

"But, tomorrow's Christmas." Rhydian protested half-heartedly.

"I'll see you at eight-thirty, then." Jefferies shrugged.

"If you please, sir… Half an hour off hardly seems customary for Christmas day." Rhydian persisted. He could hear the year sevens gathering around him and could sense them giving Jefferies Bambi eyes.

"How much time off _is_ customary, Mr Cratchit?" Jefferies sighed.

"Well, the whole day." Rhydian scuffed his feet awkwardly, but everyone could tell it was more due to being on the stage than decent acting.

"The whole day…?" Jefferies looked up in fake surprise. As Rhydian started to justify his reasons, Maddy heard someone creeping up behind her.

"With respect, sir… What's the point of opening for Christmas?" Rhydian asked. "All the other businesses will be closed. It'll waste a lot of expensive coal for the fire…" Jefferies held up a hand, silencing him. Backstage, Maddy could hear two others creeping up to join the first. Whoever it was, they hadn't done anything yet which meant they probably wouldn't until she acknowledged them. She decided to wait until the scene changed to avoid interrupting.

"'tis a poor excuse to pick a man's pocket every December the twenty-fifth." Jefferies said, managing to over-act every word. The year sevens' heads visibly dropped. "But as I seem to be the only one around here who knows that, take the day off." Everyone cheered as Jefferies moved to exit the stage. "Be here all the earlier the next morning!" Jefferies walked away, completely missing the drama that was about to unfold just by the edge of the stage.

"What do you want?" Maddy asked, whirling around as the scene changed to a snowy lane that Scrooge was supposed to walk up.

"Trying to up-stage Kay, are you?" Kara asked as she, Kay and Katrina all surrounded the smaller girl.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as they all grabbed her and lifted her up. "Put me down!" Suddenly, she was flying through the air as though she weighed nothing. She landed heavily right at Rhydian's feet as he was about to leave the stage. She turned to jump down and get out of sight, but Rhydian grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Wait, please don't leave."

"What are you doing?" Maddy whispered frantically.

"Play along." Rhydian mouthed back. "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Past? I tell my boy Tiny Tim about you each year."

"And what fascination would a mortal have with me?" Maddy asked, getting the idea but struggling to come up with something to say.

"Might I ask a small kindness?" Rhydian asked. "My boss at work, Ebenezer Scrooge, is a cruel man at this time of year. He's okay in the summer when it's warm and working conditions are decent, but in winter he becomes bitter and foul. He just can't see the magic of Christmas. He carries on as though it were the summer. He won't let us add coal to the fire or warm the shop in any way. Our fingers are so frozen we can't write and the low pay makes us unable to take any real measure against the cold in our own homes."

"So, what can I do?" Maddy shrugged in fake pretence. "I'm not of this world anymore. I cannot give you anything that would help."

"No, but you can give Scrooge what he truly needs." Rhydian explained. "You can teach him the ways of Christmas. With the help of others, you can show him exactly what he needs to see. If anyone's life is to improve on this world, you must help him to see his consequences in the past, present and the future."

"I will do as you ask." Maddy nodded, catching on and finding a natural flow to the fake conversation. "I will teach him the errors of his ways and put a cat among his pigeons. In return for this, Bob, I ask a favour in return: Continue to live your life in the past, present and the future. Never forget the true meaning of Christmas that I showed _you_ all those years ago."

"I will do so." Rhydian grinned. Behind him, he could hear the Ks beckoning Miss Fitzgerald over.

"Miss, they're improvising!" Kay whispered frantically. "You have to stop this!"

"Why?" Miss Fitzgerald asked as hot tears pricked her eyes. "This is so original it's… well, it's magical in a way."

"But Miss…!" Kay protested.

"This contract is now binding." Maddy continued as she took a step closer to Rhydian and tapped her cheek. "All that remains is to seal it."

"She is _not_ …!" they heard Kay mutter venomously backstage. Rhydian hadn't even waited for Kay to react. He stepped forward as Maddy grabbed the back of his head. Their mouths met and Rhydian thought he could hear fireworks around them. It was only when they broke apart, every nerve in their bodies on fire, that he realised it was actually thunderous applause from everyone.

"I must depart to the afterlife to rally the spirits." Maddy's hand brushed its way down Rhydian's cheek.

"Spirit, if I may, I have just one more thing to ask." Rhydian said, stopping Maddy again. She turned back to him, wondering what was coming next.

"Speak, mortal. My time in this world grows short. I must go back to the afterlife and recharge my energies." Rhydian took that to mean she was freezing and he'd better get on with it.

"Spirit, it's thanks to you that I met my wife and had my family. It's thanks to you that I remember the meaning of Christmas and enjoy each one I spend with them. But I worry that those years won't last forever. I ask that when those years are up, you remember me as I was so that I and my family can enjoy many more Christmases after our time." Maddy stepped back towards Rhydian and did something he didn't expect. She got down on one knee in front of him, taking his hands in hers. He swore he heard a few peoples' breath catch.

"Bob Cratchit, take my hand, my faithful friend. Live out your mortal life as I can only wish I had time to. The story you and yours are already a part of will live long in the minds of man. When it is complete, I swear to you that we'll find each other again. The corners of the globe will be a mere prologue to our journeys and our dreams, the likes of which you're currently too mortal to imagine. You need only agree."

"Say yes!" Someone in the audience called out. As if Rhydian needed the encouragement.

"Yes." At his word, Maddy stood up. They both took a bow as more applause rose up and raced off the stage as fast as they could.

"Tom, budge up!" Maddy shoved him away from the heater as she threw herself down beside it, frantic to warm up.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Rhydian demanded, storming over to Kay as Miss Fitzgerald went to congratulate him.

"What do you mean?" Miss Fitzgerald asked.

"The Ks threw Maddy onto the stage to try and embarrass her." Rhydian told her. Instantly, Miss Fitzgerald's glare turned to ice.

"I want to have words with all three of you in my office on Monday." The Ks suppressed furious screams and stormed off. Rhydian went over and sat by Maddy next to the heater, wrapping his arms around her to warm her up.

"Thanks for that." Maddy murmured contentedly, feeling safe now that the Ks were gone.

"I was _not_ going to let them get away with that." Rhydian replied holding her closer.

"Well done, you two." Miss Fitzgerald said, walking over tentatively. "I'm sorry we've had such an incident on today of all days. That scene was beautiful. I'll be chasing you both down next year. The ending was just humbling. Maddy, I know I have no right to ask this after that, but would you be willing to take the part of Mrs Cratchit and I'll get Carla Jennings from year eight to play Christmas past. It's just that we _need_ a Mrs Cratchit, but I can't use any of the Ks after what they've done and you work so well with Rhydian…"

"I'll do it." Maddy nodded. "If you call an interval, I'll have enough time to get changed. I'll have to use parts of my uniform though since Kay just stormed off wearing the costume." Miss Fitzgerald smiled gratefully and hurried off to call an interval.

"Are you awake enough to continue?" Tom asked as he sauntered over.

"Just have that ham ready, mate." Rhydian grinned at him.

Epilogue

As the audience filed out of the hall discussing what a great show it was, Miss Fitzgerald was celebrating backstage.

"Well everyone, I always reward a job well done!" she said as she wheeled a trolley used by the dinner ladies into the room. "Here's the mince pies and the lemonade since you're not old enough for champagne!" Everyone cheered and gathered round, passing round paper plates and plastic cups. They'd all changed back into their uniforms and were glad to be out of the scratchy costumes. Miss Fitzgerald turned around to start handing out pies only to see Katrina reaching for one with Kay and Kara standing behind her. "Not you three! You need to go. You'll miss your ride home." The Ks stormed off, the waves of heated anger radiating off them almost visible. As soon as they were gone, Tom gave another cheer. Shannon had slipped backstage to see him, Maddy and Rhydian and so she high-fived him.

"Speaking of food…" Tom muttered as he turned around and grabbed his bag. He opened his lunch box to get the food he'd promised Maddy and Rhydian. "Where the hell's the ham gone?"

"Well, we've got two mince pies left and they're for our stars of the show." Miss Fitzgerald announced. "Maddy? Rhydian? Where are you?"

"Actually, I haven't seen them since the final curtain." Shannon mused.

"I saw Maddy in the changing room." One of the year sevens raised her hand. "Rhydian was outside. He wasn't looking in or anything, he was just there. I thought he was waiting to walk her home."

"You don't think that they…" Tom and Shannon looked at each other, exchanging glances as the pieces started to fit together.

In the dark room, Maddy and Rhydian lay cuddled up together under their coats by the heater. The pack of ham was rested between them. Rhydian grabbed a slice for himself and then hesitated.

"Should we really have just taken this?" he asked as he looked out of the window at the sky, wishing the moon were still there.

"I don't see why not." Maddy shrugged. "He promised it to us anyway."

"I guess that's true." Rhydian went to lift the ham to his mouth only for it to suddenly disappear. "Hey!"

"What?" Maddy said through a mouthful of ham. "Come and get it!" Rhydian did. To Maddy's surprise, he chose that moment to kiss her. She almost choked but managed to recover. "Okay, you win." She pulled away and picked up another slice of ham, holding it out for him to take. He did so and they pulled each other close again.

"I can't wait for Christmas this year." Rhydian muttered. "It'll be us at your place with the Christmas tree and the turkey and presents…"

"I don't need a turkey or presents, I just need you." Maddy leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh, so I can take yours back then." Rhydian grinned as he rested his head against the floor and grinned. "Hefty refund, here I come."

"Don't you dare, Rhydian!" Maddy pouted, punching him on the arm.

"I'm joking!" Rhydian protested, his eyelids feeling heavy. "I haven't even got it yet."

"Are you kidding me?" Maddy sighed in frustration. "I've had your present for about three months now!"

"Of course I'm kidding." Rhydian said, rubbing her back between her shoulder blades in the way he knew she liked. Sure enough, her back arched involuntarily, pushing herself closer to him.

"Don't think this'll make me forgive you!" she warned.

"You love me really." Rhydian grinned, kissing her gently and let her rest her head on top of his.

"You're right, I do." Maddy admitted as sleep threatened to overtake her. "Merry Christmas, Rhydian."

"Merry Christmas, Maddy." Rhydian replied as he felt himself drifting off too. Both Wolfbloods let themselves relax properly for the first time that night. They rested their heads and found themselves embraced into a contented and dreamless sleep.

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I chose to upload this a bit earlier than usual. The reason I picked this specific day is because in the UK, the seventh of December is actually on a Friday and a dark moon, as it is in the story.**

 **I also wanted to address a couple of things quickly. I've had a few people who don't have accounts on this site asking if I want to chat to them over e-mails and social media, and I really appreciate the gesture. Unfortunately, the website censors out most forms of social media accounts and all e-mail addresses. If you want to chat that's not a problem, but you'll probably need to get an account on the site and PM me. I will be happy to answer any PM messages I get if you want to chat.**

 **Secondly, I promised a very special surprise soon, so here it is: I am going to revive an old story that I had to stop due to a combination of technical and personal difficulties. I'll probably start uploading chapters again as of January 2019, but I am finally reviving Blood Red Sky with a view to finishing it. I have a better plot for it in my head and I'm really optimistic I can get it done. For those of you who don't know, it's an old story I never finished and the sequel to Blood Moon. If you're curious, feel free to check it out.**

 **With that being said, have a merry Christmas. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
